What if?
by Willia
Summary: Mais cet homme, il le connaissait. [Spoiler Soldat de l'Hiver]


Yo, vous me laissez une review à la fin ? Ce serait mignon de votre part, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis.

Et si ?

Et si ?

C'était la première fois que cette idée traversait l'esprit torturé du Soldat.

Et si cette fois il disait non ? Et s'il refusait d'accomplir la prochaine mission ?

Quel en serait le prix ? Ils tenteraient de le maîtriser, pour sûr, mais avait-on déjà réussi à maîtriser la plus grande arme jamais créée par Hydra ? Non, évidemment. Parce que le Soldat était puissant. Plus qu'aucun autre homme. Plus puissant qu'une armée entière. Plus intelligent. Plus rapide. Plus efficace. Plus létal.

L'idée de désobéir ne lui était jamais passé par l'esprit auparavant. Mais il y avait eu cette série de mission à New York. Et cette cible qui continuait de lui échapper, une souris plus rapide que les autres qui ne cessait de passer entre ses griffes.

Et il ne pouvait chasser cette idée qui s'était logée dans son esprit. Il la connaissait. Il connaissait sa cible.

Et il sentait que le fait qu'il le sache dérangeait les affaires de ses employeurs. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il connaissait cet homme.

Alors peut-être, s'il désobéissait un tout petit peu aux ordres... S'il prétendait avoir échoué...

Son poing fermé à s'en abîmer les jointures tremblait au dessus de sa cible. Son autre main était refermée sur le col de celle-ci, et il sentait ses ongles pourtant court s'enfoncer dans le cuir de ses gants.

Sa cible lui intima de l'achever.

Son poing trembla un peu plus. Comment sa cible osait-elle lui donner un ordre ?

Ses traits se durcirent. Il raffermit encore plus sa prise sur son col, se rapprochant légèrement de lui. Il sentait chaque bouffée d'air brûlant passer par ses narines. Il était tellement, tellement en colère. Contre sa cible. Contre lui-même. Contre la mission et contre le monde. Il recula son poing encore tremblant, prêt à frapper.

Sa cible le fixait avec une étrange résignation dans le regard. Du sang lui coulait sur le visage, creusant de long sillons las.

Et puis le verre sous eux céda brusquement.

Sa cible plongea dans le vide telle une poupée de chiffon, ses bras et jambes s'agitant selon les mouvements du vent. Il n'était pas inconscient, une telle bagarre n'aurait pas suffit à le mettre dans cet état, il était juste trop fatigué pour vouloir effectuer la moindre manœuvre.

Alors il tombait juste, et le Soldat n'était pas loin derrière. Il chutait à la même vitesse, les yeux fixés sur sa cible. Il se rassembla rapidement sur lui-même en entendant le sifflement d'une partie de la structure arriver dans son dos, l'évitant de justesse.

L'eau en-dessous se rapprochait, et c'est comme si c'était elle qui arrivait sur les deux hommes qui chutaient, prête à créer une immense vague qui les engloutirait tous deux.

Et alors, le Soldat reçut une décharge dans sa colonne vertébrale, telle que celles que lui envoie son instinct et qu'il passe son temps à devoir ignorer.

Mais pas cette fois-ci. Cette fois-ci il écouta la décharge, et aligna son corps avec le vent. Il se mit à filer plus vite encore, telle une flèche qu'un arc immense aurait envoyé des cieux. Il volait en direction de l'autre homme qui continuait de chuter sans aucune forme ou tentative de restaurer son équilibre.

Et l'eau se rapprochait plus, toujours plus. Et le Soldat continuait d'étirer son corps, allongeait ses doigts et tirait sur son dos.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu qui recouvrait l'épaule de sa cible. Celle-ci ouvrit faiblement des yeux fatigués, prêt à recevoir un nouveau coup.

Le soldat rapprocha son corps de celui de sa cible, le tenant fermement par les épaules. Le vent hurlait à ses oreilles et lui faisait mal.

Peut-être qu'il allait frapper sa cible. C'était sa mission, après tout. Il fixa un instant les yeux de l'homme, puis ne put s'empêcher de détacher une main de son épaule pour la poser sur sa joue. L'homme ferma les yeux et se crispa un peu, dans doute dans l'attente d'un nouveau coup.

Qui était-il ?

Et puis soudainement l'eau fut partout. Elle s'écrasait sur son corps et poussait, elle entrait dans sa bouche et son nez, elle appuyait sur son crâne et sur ses yeux. Elle commença par presser violemment son corps contre celui de sa cible, puis elle les sépara tout aussi brutalement.

Le Soldat ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé ne pas lâcher sa cible du regard, mais l'eau lui faisait trop mal. Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'il pleurait. Parce que s'il fermait les yeux, peut-être que ça irait mieux.

Peut-être.

Et quand enfin il parvint à retrouver la surface et l'air froid qui s'y trouvait, ayant évité par un quelconque miracle de se faire écraser par une des poutres de métal qui continuaient de s'effondrer, sa première pensée se porta sur sa cible.

Il était probablement en train de se noyer. Et après tout tant mieux, puisque la mission du Soldat était de s'assurer qu'il soit mort.

Mais une autre de ces décharges parcourut son échine, et il plongea à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il tira l'homme toussant et crachotant sur la berge, il n'éprouvait aucun regret. Il le laissa retomber sur le sable grossier, puis se retourna et, sans un regard, disparut dans la végétation environnante.

Oui, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait échoué. Ça arrive, après tout.

Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose avec cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il n'y arrivait juste pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, cette résignation et ce désespoir, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre quand il regardait le Soldat.

Quelqu'un qui était mort depuis longtemps.


End file.
